Pyrrha Returns
by RustedFanfictions
Summary: Wake Up. (indefinite hiatus until I decide to tell you guys where she is)
1. Wake Up

_**Pyrrha Returns**_

 **Summary:** Wake up.

 **Characters:** Pyrrha Nikos

 **Genres:** unknown

 **Rated:** unknown

 **Language:** English : English

 _ **Season 1: unknown | Act 1: unknown**_

...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth extensively. I do not own anything else that is obviously not mine, they belong to their respective creators. I do, however, own any and all OCs, as well as twisted plot/Canon.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin.

 **-= *Wake Up* =-**

It was certainly a nice dream. One where you didn't want to wake up from. Pure bliss.

Everything you wanted.

It's usually those dreams you remember the most and want to stay in for the longest, if it isn't the mysteriousness of it that would, on the otherwise, intrigue you on a whim. Simplicity itself; a want. A normal craving of curiosity.

Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

You never really do get satisfaction in trying to keep a dream, though.

Mostly, at this point, it was generally wanted because the day before had been rather taxing on the body. A certain stress plagued it, and it felt bruised all over. Pain sprouting in different locations indicating the position that was being lain in wasn't entirely comfortable.

The body moved, the dream crackled in response. A huff of both irritation at that thought and in slight fear as the dream decided to collapse made it all the more worse.

Few shards of glass remained now, leaving nothing but black in the spaces that were gone. The mind wanted to crave more, and it brought some memory back.

A certain backtrack brought the mind to certain scenes, recreating what was don-

No...no, that's not right.

This scene wasn't here before!

Ah, and _now_ she was half awake.

First pronoun used for the day? Check.

Useless checklist? Check- _wait_.

She was three-quarters awake now and it generally angered her, but a certain calmness also washed over her. A usual thing, she determined, as she wanted to forget everything. But a voice called out to her.

"Pyrrha."

Pyrrha didn't discern the masculinity or the femininity in the voice (doubting it was both, she mentally shook her head), she connected it with the usual castigation of her mother.

Her mother allowed back-talk every once in awhile.

"Five more minutes, go away."

 _"Pyrrha!"_ the voice growled, a little irritated, but relenting. _"Wake up!"_

She recognized the voice once again and her eyes shot open, she leaned up quickly and her head smashed into the blond mop of a head that belonged to one Jaune Arc, a precious team leader and partner.

 _Wait,_ she thought. _Precious?!_

She blushed and shook her head which was preceded by a, "I DIDN'T DO IT!" in response to being startled awake. A small habit that reached out to her even now, a seventeen year old student who has never really needed that phrase for the past four years.

She fought down an embarrassed flush as she realized the words she had said. That was usually repeated when she had been snapped out of a trance when she wasn't paying attention in class. This lack of attention only stemmed from before the expectations. The glory. The officious crowds and general lack of indulgence of a normal life.

The boy to the side of her bed groaned loudly a moment after their heads had struck, which had prompted the phrase to be repeated in the first place. "I'm sorry!" she called, immediately removing the covers and moved to a sitting position on the edge of the bed, feet on the floor as she calmly - as possible - tried to ascertain the damage.

"Pyrrha."

She checked over his head, mothering over him just a tad much. She didn't realize this, of course, and continued checking over.

"Pyrrha."

She ignored it, she needed to make sure he-

"Pyrrha!"

She snapped out of her thought process as she reeled back, almost about to repeat the apology.

"Don't," he pulled a hand up, intercepting it as he had easily predicted its imminent arrival. "It's okay, Pyrrha," he pulled on a smile that disarmed her - a little thing he prepared to in advance to help calm Pyrrha down from ambivalent feelings on a dilemma - and she easily relaxed. Tensed shoulders never felt so relieved.

She was about to apologize again, before cutting herself off and smiling, releasing a breath through her nose which was then followed by a brief fit of giggles, ones that were joined by the light chuckling from the blond.

They chuckled for another second before he made one of the most serious faces possible, looked her straight in the eye, and said, "You've missed the first half of the day. Wanna get lunch?"

 **-= *line break* =-**

"Heya, Lady-Killer," Yang joked, having seen the red hand-shaped mark on his right cheek. It was oddly the same size of Pyrrha's hand.

Maybe it wasn't odd.

"Shut up, Yang," he groaned as he sat down. Normally, he wouldn't be so crass with the brawler in fear he would be pummeled, but Yang allowed him this one time and indulged in his misery. Or more like used it to raise the mood around.

"Whatever ya say, my fellow blond~"

"Your hair is golden, like the sun, not blond, like mine," Jaune mumbled into his arm.

Yang almost blushed for a second before realizing who was talking. "Oh, well, we're as blonde as can be, eh?" she gave a light jab to his arm from across the table after standing briefly to reach him.

"More like _you_ ," he emphasized, confusing the girl. He looked up. " _I'm_ the blond of the group. Get off my pedestal."

He looked absolutely delirious, like someone had just slapped the living daylights outta-

 _"Ahem,"_ Pyrrha coughed into her arm.

 _Oh, right,_ Yang thought. Yet, despite the her brushing off the fact of why he was already slapped, that wouldn't stop her from repeating the action; verbally or physically, it didn't matter.

"Now, now, Jaune, don't talk to your elders like that~" she hummed.

"I am older than you by four months," he deadpanned, sleeves muffling his voice only slightly.

Yang blanched, leaning back and eyes widening in shock. "You can't prove that!" she then challenged with narrowed eyes, leaning forward.

"Your birthday is the fifth of May," he shot back tiredly, still nestled in his arms, "I was born January the sixth."

Again, Yang was shocked, mouth open and eyes wide. "H-how?" she stuttered. Only the heiress to her left was slightly offended in the fact that Jaune did not take the opportunity to build on Yang's distress as she would have. She wouldn't say that aloud, however.

Jaune only responded by pointing at Ruby.

Yang turned towards her little sister, and Ruby elaborated, "We have regular team leader meetings with each other. Birthdays came up at some time a few weeks ago."

Yang changed the subject almost immediately from birthdays to sister protection. "What do you two even do in that meeting?"

The two blushed, looking away.

That set Yang off. She immediately stood to grab Jaune before Ruby speed around her sister and stopped her. "THAT'SNOTWHYWE'REBLUSHING!"

Yang's eyes returned to a passive lilac, calming down. She wanted to panic about how Ruby already _knew_ why she was angry, but that would be digressing. Yang gave a look that meant _elaborate. Now._

Ruby obliged immediately, if only to discourage onlookers' gazes, "It's mostly team name ideas right now..."

"That's all?" Weiss interrogated.

"..." Ruby fidgeted. "Also, homework. I needed help. A _lot_."

"He can do that?" Nora wondered aloud. Ren elbowed her when Jaune looked visibly offended after lifting his head in the conversation. "Sorry!" she hissed in apology.

"Just homework?" Pyrrha questioned. She would have a field day beating the small incarnate of innocence if it was more than _just meetings_.

 _Did I just think that?_ Pyrrha thought. _Oh, Dust, I'm sorry!_

Pyrrha's almost accusational tone as everyone stared the silver-eyed girl down set her head down and made her rather shy to explain further.

"You guys _do_ realize I can answer this for her, right?"

Ruby gave a _very_ thankful glance at Jaune.

"We also gossip about our teammates."

Weiss, Blake, and Yang all looked hurt and looked at Ruby with betrayal from Jaune's line; she didn't feel remorse, however, because she giggled at some of the things she's said.

Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren also looked at Jaune, but more with curiosity of what he said.

"Anyways," Blake cut through the silence as the Lancaster Leaders had easily quieted everyone. "Is there anything else?"

"Well..." Ruby droned it in a long tone.

"There is one other thing," Jaune said, fiddling with his Scroll and typing away at the screen with considerable speed.

Ruby untied her shoes very quickly and removed her socks, Jaune already having done so earlier when he predicted this would happen.

" _Why_ does it involve removing the articles of clothing off of your feet?" Blake professionally asked, yet it was baked with an irritated tone. She knew she had to ask, for she had basically brought this on.

"Well," Jaune smirked her way. It was filled with enough confidence that it sent chills down Blake spine, her wonder at what makes him think he was now superior to her. "I teach her how to _dance_."

At the _ce_ of dance, a music began to play, and the Lancaster Leaders were already dancing on a nearby table.

Everyone else synced their Scrolls to theirs and they began to play the music. _Loudly_. Throughout the cafeteria as the two danced.

 **-= *End Flashback* =-**

Pyrrha looked up from where she was, snapping out of her trance. It was incredibly heart wrenching to think of these memories if only to calm her veins, yet she knew it was necessary.

While she certainly didn't believe in one as they once were, but as they were in the now - a little advice from Blake - she still looked inside herself to see if who she was was just as noble as she was now.

And she was pleased with who she was, if not a little embarrassed at some of the things she has done and how it has changed her.

"Pyrrha?" a gruff man asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Pyrrha replied a little quickly. "Are we moving yet?"

"Ten minutes," he replied. "I just wanted to make sure you knew."

"Thank you," Pyrrha smiled back at the man behind her. She knew him. As well as most of the others behind him. She knew many of the people where she was now. It would be considered atrocious - at least in her mind - for her to lose any of them. She had grown so close to these people. Some had given trouble along the way, but they were still a good people.

A small smile was offered in return as she looked back in the area she was. Whether or not it was to enter into yet another trance with the object that had her current attention or simply to reconjure the memories, it was beyond herself, even. She sighed sadly, before turning around swiftly and returning to the group.

She thought of this now:

 _Even if I cannot remember_ _ **how**_ _I died, I can remember how I_ _ **lived**_ _,_ she thought.

 _And this even included how I finally lived for_ _ **real**_ _. It wouldn't matter_ , she thought, _even if it was fairly brief compared to the rest of my life._

 _But, at the very least, it will be a time I treasured. Those four months, out of all my years._

 _ **That**_ _was the life I had been waiting for._

 _And now, on to fulfill one last destiny._

 **-= *End Chapter 1* =-**

Nope. You're not getting any more information.

If you want to know where Pyrrha is currently, or anything more, you'll have to wait for the next chapter.

It will be fairly surprising.

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


	2. Calm of the Storm

_**Pyrrha Returns**_

 **Summary:** Wake up.

 **Characters:** Pyrrha Nikos

 **Genres:** n/a

 **Rated:** T

 **Language:** English : English

 _ **Season 1: unknown | Act 1: Civil...-**_

Heyo. I'm back so soon?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth extensively. I do not own -=-=-=-, that belongs to -=-=-=-= -=-= -=-=-=-= and anyone else affiliated in the making. I do, however, own any and all OCs, as well as twisted plot/Canon.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin.

 **-= *Calm of the** _ **Storm**_ *** =-**

Sounds. Too many of them. This was not a dream that was craved.

Could it be considered a nightmare? Nightmare. The word left the tongue destitute in its own feeling of hatred; the thick scent that permeated the nose, smell disliked.

Darkness. Hard on the eyes. It wasn't particularly fond to them, and it generally irritated her.

Her...

She shook her head, but snapped up quickly with eyes filled in fear when she realized that she _literally_ shook her head.

This was no dream.

But why the darkness?

What was happening?

 _"Wake up."_

A rather creepy voice, feminine, spoke out from the darkness.

Pyrrha looked around herself to ascertain her surroundings, and only found more of the darkness. When she lifted her hands and looked at her body, she found her skin full of color, her armor also full. But that wasn't what surprised her the most.

The black arrow in her chest.

It was rather lodged in her, deeply. She couldn't bring herself to question the earlier voice as her curiosity had moved on to something arguably more pressing. She was rather ambivalent in the decision, at first, which to tend to initially.

She chose the arrow.

Grabbing it, the smallest tug immediately caused her to cry out in pain, her doubling over and tripping over herself.

The arrow, while it seemed incredibly difficult to snap or even pull out, broke upon contact with what was perceived as a floor in this place. After this, she no longer remembered anything.

She didn't remember anything in that to begin with.

 **-= *line break* =-**

Eyes opened. They saw the company of clouds that dotted the blue skies overhead.

Ears heard the tweeting of birds, the occasional flutter of wings as they violently flapped nearby, either to land or to quickly flee from their natural predators.

Nose smelled in certain fragrances. Wood, wildlife, the herbs and shrubbery around her. The fresh morning air. It was unlike any morning air she had ever smelled in her life; that is, if she ever remembered it.

Tongue splashed around, pushing to roof as it swallowed spit that had accumulated in her mouth. She didn't quite understand what was going on. She briefly allowed her tongue to breach her lips in order to wet them.

Skin felt. It was the most nerve wracking of all. She felt the bitter cold above her, warm tongue as it had exited mouth had felt the stark contrast in body heat and outside temperatures, the cold bit against her exposed epidermis. When she breathed in slowly, her chest began to heave bitterly. It was fairly painful. It felt as if the air around her was incapable to sate the amount that she needed, and it forced her to breathe in small pants.

Look, she would love to get up and look around, kind of figure out whatever the dread* was going on and just simply find a way home (wherever it was).

But fuck if she loved her sleep. She was too damn tired.

A wave of pain.

Her right hand clutched at the ground in response, and she felt the unmistakable feeling of dirt and grass through her gloved hand. She heaved her left hand over, therefore pulling the rest of her body, and her face did not gracefully hit the ground.

She groaned, head lifting, featuring a look of pain, as her eyes were barely open.

Her face was initially filled with grime, not that she noticed, but now dirt had taken residence in few places, one eye was lazy, and her emerald irises lacked full color, indicating lack of sleep.

She sniffled before sneezing. Something had gotten up her nose and it didn't like it. She looked ahead of herself.

As she flipped herself over before, trees had filled her vision. She generally didn't notice it, but she was in a small forest. It was here now that she felt her right leg be numb, and instead used her left leg with her able hands to crawl upwards.

The edge of what soon looked to be a cliff thinned to a single rock face, and she peered over it, to find a beautiful view.

Before her were trees over marshes and one or two rivers, she could see. The reflection of water from the sun behind her settled to give her a beautiful sheen of its surface. The trees danced in the wind, and the occasional animal made itself known in her sights before hiding behind brush. The snowed mountains beyond those were incredibly intriguing. Almost enough to crave a hike through the treacherous passes.

It was then that the light from her slightly diminished, and she turned over to find that the sun had actually fallen behind the largest mountain by far that she had just missed.

The snow covered top just seemed like the tip of the spear, the black rocks emphasizing the already glorious mountain. It seemed that she was on a small leg of it, and decided to look down further.

Bushes began to shake, and she immediately felt dread.

Her hand fell to her side and she felt a certain power exude from them. Taking a look at her covered hands, she saw a black aura covering her arms. As if she tried to summon something.

Another thing moved in the brushes, but it wasn't enough for the two parties to notice.

A man, not unlike a warrior, stepped through the bushes. His head was fully covered, face barely visible through the metal sheets that doused over his head for protection. His clothes were a little ragged, blue cloth stained with blood. She wasn't foreign to the idea of light armor, and this was just that.

A sword was held in his right hand, his left hand free. He almost gave a curious glance at the strange redheaded woman in front of him in the form of an arguably adorable (he's in armor) tilt of the head.

A friend of his emerged from the bush, equally dismissible as fellow soldiers due to the similarity in armor color. He held a bludgeon and a shield, and when he saw the woman, he charged.

The redhead gasped and almost pushed her off of the edge if it wasn't for her now empty memory that allowed her remembrance of the detail behind her. Height.

However, before the second soldier could get far, the first simply grabbed on the back of his armor collar and yanked him back. An undignified yelp was elicited, and was generally ignored.

"Stand down," the first said irritated, and the second brushed the first's hand off, rolling his shoulders in an action that would placate the first.

The first started forward, sheathing his sword as he approached. The second walked away, having lost interest in the girl.

When the girl made to stand, she began on her left foot and pushed off with her hands, indicating she did not need the help of the soldier. Seeing this, the soldier resigned to a simple handshake.

He outstretched the hand, and with a smile - that the girl could now see up close - his hand was accepted tentatively by the woman in front of her, who was just now beginning to put weight on her right leg.

She immediately called out in pain and collapsed into the man's arms. He was slightly surprised by the sudden contact of the woman and he let out of a grunt of effort to catch her quickly, and she clung to him. A certain trust was strangely shared with him, and he held her. He, quickly - as he was chivalrous - transposed her position to a less embarrassing one. Less embarrassing for the both of them.

He gently placed her right arm over his shoulder and stationed her to the left of him. She made to put pressure on her left leg and to lift her right leg. Even now, the tendon bled, the man now noticed.

The second soldier from before had quickly ran through the bushes, and sighed heavily upon finding that the both of them are alright.

"Oh, thank the gods," the man breathed out. "You're alright!"

"Help me with her," the first said quickly. "She's hurt. Right foot."

"Right," he replied. He appeared on the other side of the woman and he quickly placed her left arm over himself, helping her to walk.

Pyrrha could now smell it. There was food ahead. It was being cooked, and her mouth watered.

However, before she could think about savoring the juicy flesh most likely ahead over a fire, her sight began to blur, her eyelids heavy.

The two men were a panicky now that she had become less conscious. She assured them with a, "U'mfiinnn," but the assurance was less than received.

"Don't die when we just decided to save you," the second said.

Her eyes struggled for a few more moments before fully shutting.

Black.

 **-= *line break* =-**

It had been a while. A simple amount of time, uncountable, that she sat in the space again. That black, unrelenting space.

It hurt her eyes.

She had been laying down on her stomach, shins kicking about rather than simply laying; flat, boring. Her head propped on a bored right palm held by elbow into what she perceived as the floor.

With her other hand, she idly traced circles onto the floor, of which acted like water and a transparent gray circle shifted wider away from the point she spun a useless circle. She found little interest. It was of interest, however, and she would be damned if she had done nothing.

Sleeping was impossible here, despite her crave for the lacked. She would love to use this time to sleep, but, as she feared, she was unable to.

She was slightly startled by a presence near her. She couldn't hear it, at least not until after she felt it. It wasn't quite right next to her, breathing down her spine. Much rather, it was a small distance away.

She lifted her head and looked to her right. A black figure. Dark. Tall, despite sitting. It gave her a curious glance as it laid similarly to her. Its head was propped up on what she could perceive to be its forearm.

"Hello?" she tentatively asked. She was filled with a slight amount of trepidation upon hearing a dissatisfied growl emanate from the creature, before its gleaming red eyes decided the space beneath itself was much more important.

She would consider it blushing if it hadn't started copying her.

Its white claw dug into the floor, giving it a certain look of surprise. It then began to swirl it into the floor. With an almost childlike curiosity, it repeated the action much more violently, splashing water in its face.

Pyrrha let out a giggle at its adorable stupidity. It glared at her before splashing her with water.

She laughed as she was doused in what seemed to be blue water. She would question it if she hadn't been losing consciousness in this place.

"No!" she called out, confusing the creature. "Wait!"

As she fell back from the consciousness, the last thing she saw was the creature reaching out to her.

 **-= *line break*= -**

Calm.

She felt it. Why?

WHY WAS SHE CAL-

A strange feeling overwhelmed her again. She didn't quite get to see its effects as she awoke. A man in dark robes stood above her, face, despite being in the bright light of day (which was even further in despite as they were under a large tent), was obscured in darkness.

"She is healed," said the man, turning away from her, seeming to be looking at another. She felt the bed beneath her now. "I shall be returning."

He stopped at the open entrance. Pyrrha couldn't quite move. She was still focusing on regaining full sight before she decided to crane her neck up. She saw the first man talking with another.

"I must return. Heal her until she fully regains consciousness. Join these men."

"I will, Master," the second replied. The first ducked out of the tent as the second walked in. "You still seem delirious," he replied firsthand. She noticed his face was less occluded with darkness and could see the faint outline of his face underneath. His features were quite relaxing.

"What is going on?" she said in a fairly irritated tone. She had just lost her memory of her life before, she was being moved around, the...the strange black space in her consciousness that now held a creature initially thought evil to really be childlike!

Red waves appeared from the now outstretched, ungloved, hand. They swirled her. Her first thought was to panic, until he spoke. "You should rest. Even _we_ don't have the answers to somer of your questions," he said sadly. This deterred her questioning until then. "Now, rest again easy, while I fix your foot. You will be healed in an hour or two."

He placed his hand on her head.

A swirl emanated from his hand. Of what color, she wasn't sure.

"Sleep..."

 **-= *line break* =-**

 _"Wake up!"_

 **-= *End of Chapter 2* =-**

I'm an asshole, I know.

You will be getting _more_ specific things in the next chapter. Like the _names_ of where she is. Who these soldiers are. And this robed man's abilities! Though, you'll understand them by the name of the place she is in.

I felt that if I gave any names, it would be a complete giveaway. Though, do to our ignorance in the landscape of Remnant, I thought it was easy to give you a mere description of her current surroundings. She _will_ have Milo and Akouo. Just not now.

Yes, there _is_ a Beowulf inside of her consciousness. This one's a bit benevolent, but can be malevolent, too. There will be more inside her consciousness.

Now, onto comments!

 _ **Comments**_

 **HavenofUmbar:** "Ugh can't this character stay dead?"

 **Reply:** "Well, not in my mind. No, she can't. In many other minds she can't, either. Sorry."

 _ **"Dictionary"**_

 **Dread (or Dreadlands)** \- my take on the Rumination* version of Hell.

 **Rumination** \- "one of Remnant," or, "thing of Remnant." Can be used objectively or derogatorily.

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


End file.
